Deadhouse/Quotes
Canadian Apex Starting *''"This theatre is old, older than our maple leaf. Nah..."'' *''"What the hell? This place can't be right. Player. Go tell Command to get their shit right."'' *''"Hey you. Yeah, you. Player. Turn on the lights."'' *''"It sounds like someone is here... I hear a movie."'' Thanatics *''"Screw off pal! No time to mess with you!"'' *''"I dare you to try that again!"'' *''"Ah shit. A blessing is of use now."'' *''"Fucking thanatics! Stand down!"'' Downed *''"Whew! Thanks for the save, eh." - After being saved'' *''"There's no I in team, assholes! Watch my back and I'll watch yours." - After being saved after a while'' *''"Guess I'd better revive myself." - Solo with Savior Soda.'' *''"Hey! There's a Savior Soda or something around here. Grab me one!" - After downing.'' *''"You wouldn't last without me, actually you would." - After being revived instantly.'' *''"Usually it's normal to hate your leader, but this time around I see some respect. Good!" - Being revived.'' *''"Thanks for the save!" - After being saved.'' *''"Good to know there's one good person in the world." - After being rescued, with Savior Soda.'' *''"These dried fucks won't get so lucky next time." - After downing.'' Ammo *''"Ah shit. No ammo! That's my second most hated thing! Behind Archs."'' *''"Spare some ammo my friends. I shall return the favor if needed."'' *''"No bullets? Good thing I carry a knife."'' *''"It's your lucky day my friends! You get to see me perforate these fuckers!"'' *''"I'm quite adept with the blade. I don't have one but this one is good enough."'' *''"See this blade? You bastards are falling to it!"'' *''"This is how I fight!"'' SINS *''"I feel like I can save someone's life. Reminds me of my times as a cop."'' *''"Yeah-ha-ha! Overpowered!"'' *''"Well now I have a good reason to die."'' *''"My hands... they feel like they want to reload quicker."'' *''"I'm firing double!"'' *''"No recoil! Oh wait, less recoil. Ah well. Still good. Damn game limitations."'' *''"Hey bastard-tics! Now you can fear my blade at twice the length!"'' *''"Time for some good old head blasting!"'' *''"Time to use more sidearms!"'' *''"What a sense of adrenaline!"'' *''"My focus is unmatched!"'' *''"All that wasted space! I need another gun!"'' *''"I feel lucky! Time to gamble, assbags!"'' Auspicious Crate *''"I liked being a cop. Doesn't mean I need the same weapon style." - Pistol'' *''"Automatic pistol? Sounds like a sick deal!" - Machine Pistol'' *''"Now we're talking." - SMG'' *''"All-around!" - Assault Rifle'' *''"Now I can pick them off at a distance." - Battle Rifle'' *''"Who cares what gauge this is? I bloody love shotguns." - Shotgun'' *''"Yeah baby. Effin' sniper." - Sniper'' *''"All those killings has paid off!" - LMG'' *''"Sweet shit! A heavy weapon!" - Launcher or heavy'' *''"Holy shit. What the hell is this?" - Overloader'' *''"I thought this existed only in the Campaign!" - Enders'' *''"Come at me now, you dried bastards!" - Melee weapon'' *''"I wonder what the hell this does..." - Any other weapon'' *''"The fuck? Rejection? My wife better not be leaving me..." - After robbed'' *''"Well at least I got a refund." - After robbed'' *''"This crate... screw it." - After robbed'' *''"Where the hell did it go?" - After warping'' Uber Machine *''"Time to get these upgraded!"'' *''"I better get my gun back!"'' *''"I went through a bit to get to this."'' *''"These engravings..."'' Random *''"Well this is boring. When's the next wave gonna arrive?" - Comment on round based'' *''"Gotta love being a Captain."'' *''"Who the hell created these things?" - Thought on Thanatics'' *''"What the fuck is that?" - When seeing an Arch.'' *''"I'd rather be here then where it's snowing."'' *''"These undead don't know what it's like to shovel a driveway."'' Weapons *''"This will do nicely."'' *''"Could use some more ammo with it, but it's good enough for me."'' *''"Bullets!"'' *''"Free shit. Fair trade."'' ''Easter Egg'' *''"I've always loved this film."'' *''"I guess this is where I'll put it in. That sounded dirty."'' Russian Apex Starting *''"A load of shit. the power is off."'' *''"Captain! What are we doing here again?"'' *''"Those fucking dead pigs are gonna get it."'' *''"It ain't worth shit to be here!"'' German Apex Starting *''"I miss my country already."'' *''"You call this a theatre? Where I'm from, it looked fucking presentable."'' *''"Why am I carrying this shit of a gun?"'' *''"Time to find some things. Captain, lead the way."'' Chinese Apex Starting *''"This theatre is much more of an older build."'' *''"Look at this shit! Not as advanced as today, haha!"'' *''"Captain, please tell me this is a joke. I got things to blow up."'' *''"It looks like hell in here!"'' *''"One hundred bucks says there's a rocket launcher in here somewhere."'' Background Voice *''"Yes! You've found the movie. Now play the damn thing!"'' *''"Such a great film. Thanatics! Attack!"''